En la lluvia de balas
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Una guerra civil que se está extendiendo mundialmente ha llegado a Japón... ¡Sumika y sus amigas deben alistarse para luchar contra el enemigo! Contiene temas bélicos.
1. Prólogo

Era un día aparentemente normal en el instituto, como cualquier otro.

Sumika estaba reunida con sus amigas Kazama y Kiyori en la hora del almuerzo en el patio del instituto. Estaban hablando de cosas sin demasiada importancia...

"Oye, Sumi-chan," preguntó Kazama "¿y dónde están Miyako y Tomoe?"

"Ni idea..." respondió Sumika "Creo que se quedaron en la biblioteca a hacer los deberes."

"¿Pero los deberes de hoy?" Kiyori preguntó.

"Sí, los deberes de hoy. Últimamente están haciendo eso, lo de hacer deberes en la hora del almuerzo... a saber por qué."

"Y aquella chica... Aoi-san, ¿qué tal?"

"Está bien, me ofrecí ayudarla para ayudarla con otra de sus doujinshis, pero ella se limitó a decirme que si necesita alguna ayuda, me avisaría."

"¡Oye, chicas!" Kazama cambió de tema "¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana vamos a la playa?"

"¡Sí, es una idea genial!" Dijo Kiyori "¿Tú qué opinas, Sumika?"

Sumika estaba perdida en sus pensamientos más eróticos visualizando cómo sería si el top de Kazama se rompiera... no era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de pensamientos. De cualquier manera, a Sumika se le estaba sangrando "un poco" la nariz precisamente por eso.

"¡Sumi-chan, otra vez estás teniendo otra hemorragia!" Kazama exclamó.

"¿Qué?" Kiyori respondió algo confusa "¿Cómo que _otra vez_?"

Sumika se dio cuenta un poco tarde del estado de su nariz y se lo tapó con la mano "Eh... ¿Me acompañan a la enfermería?"

"Sí, seguro."

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después, Sumika estaba en una reunión de delegados y sub-delegados de cada clase del instituto. Akemiya no evitó fijarse en la nariz de Sumika, el cual tiene diminutos pañuelos en sus ventanillas para evitar la hemorragia nasal.<p>

"Oye, Murasame-san, ¿qué te ha pasado?" Akemiya preguntó.

"Yo..." Sumika trató de evadirse de la conversación "Tuve un pequeño accidente sin importancia, ya está."

"Ah, vale..."

"A ver..." El primero de los delegados se puso en pie para representar la reunión "En esta reunión de hoy se propone una ronda de sugerencias para el bien de la escuela. Únicamente se propondrán sugerencias, entre todos hablamos de ellas, y finalmente concluiremos si merecen la pena."

"Murasame-san, ¿no tenías una sugerencia pendiente desde ayer?" Akemiya susurró a Sumika.

"Cierto. De hecho, aquí mismo lo tengo." Sumika respondió y se puso de pie para representar su sugerencia "Tengo una."

"¿Y cuál es su sugerencia, Murasame-san?" Dijo el primero de los delegados.

"Bueno, no tengo mucha confianza en que ésta se acepte, pero lo digo de todas formas:" Sumika cogió un folio escrito de su bolsillo y empezó a leer "Últimamente la gente empieza a ser descuidada con el reciclaje y metiendo de todo en las papeleras de todo el instituto: clases, el recreo... Dicho esto, estaría genial que hubiesen distintas papeleras de distintos colores para que se distinga qué clase de basura hay que tiras en cada contenedor, así para poder reciclar y evitar dañar el medio ambiente."

Muchos delegados y sub-delegados mantuvieron una actitud pensativa en cuanto escucharon la propuesta de Sumika.

"Me parece una buena idea, ¿y a vosotros?" Dijo uno.

"A mí también." Dijo otra, y así sucesivamente que el resultado de la sugerencia empezaba a ser predecible.

"De acuerdo, entonces informaré esa idea a..."

De pronto, todo empezó a sacudirse violentamente y se escucharon ruidos inusuales. Todos los muebles de la habitación se estaban volcando, y algunos individuos trataron de mantener el equilibrio, mientras que otros se cayeron al suelo.

"¡Joder, un terremoto!" Exclamó uno.

"¡De terremoto nada! ¿Habéis escuchado lo que ha sonado?" Exclamó otro "¡Parecía una explosión!"

"¡No me cuentes cuentos ahora, es un terremoto y punto!"

"_¿Una explosión...?_" Pensó Sumika mientras se mantenía el equilibrio "_No puede ser..._"

Al poco, otra sacudida violenta sucedió de forma que se sumara la magnitud de la otra sacudida. Entonces nadie podía mantenerse en pie, sólo podían revolotearse por el suelo. Entre esa sacudida, un mueble de archivos muy alto empezó a caer sobre Akemiya, pero Sumika estuvo cerca y aprovechó para rescatar a Akemiya dándole una patada al mueble de tal manera que cayera del otro lado y sin otro alumno enmedio.

"Murasame-san... Grac..." Akemiya estuvo de decir, pero Sumika le interrumpió:

"¡Déjate de modales, ponte a salvo de cualquier obstáculo!"

Entonces vino otra sacudida todavía más violenta que hizo destrozar incluso algunas partes del techo de la habitación. Sumika, al ver el techo cayéndose, trató de ponerse a cubierto, pero unas misteriosas explosiones cercanas dejaron sin conocimiento a la pobre Sumika antes de que terminasen esas violentas sacudidas.


	2. Éxodo

Sumika abrió lentamente los ojos, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada.

"_¿Dónde estoy...?_" Se preguntó ella.

Intentó moverse, pero descubrió que estaba en un espacio muy cerrado.

"Ah, claro... Aquél terremoto, explosión, o sabe Dios qué era..." Sumika empezó a recordar los hechos pasados.

De alguna forma, tenía que salir de ahí, aunque la verdadera pregunta es "¿Cómo?".

Cuando Sumika trató de moverse, pudo notar cómo hubo más espacio en la zona donde ocupaba sus piernas.

"Voy a dar algunas patadas, tiene que haber alguna parte frágil que me sirva de salida..."

Sumika se preparó y empezó a dar fuertes patadas en todas partes que podía alcanzar. De todas las patadas que dio, ninguna sintió diferente para ella y así hacer una salida.

"Otra vez..."

Sumika comenzó a dar patadas por la misma zona, pero sólo obtuvo el mismo resultado. Ella decidió descansar un minuto para poder reunir fuerzas para sus próximas patadas.

"Una vez más..."

Sumika dio otra vez las patadas en la zona misma... y para fortuna para Sumika, en una parte sonó diferente que todas aquellas que dio. Continuó pateando en esa misma parte exacta y se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo más largo el espacio de esa parte. Estaba haciendo una "cueva", una ruta de escape de ese espacio claustrofóbico.

Cuando finalmente notó algo abierto en esa ruta, Sumika pensó que ya podía salir de ahí. Entonces, ella avanzó con los pies por delante arrastrándose (porque no había espacio para darse la vuelta) poco a poco hacia la salida. En cuanto salió, se puso finalmente de pie, y miró alrededor suya... estaba en su instituto, sí, pero lleno de escombros, y en algunos lugares vio cuerpos humanos inertes, y en esos cuerpos vio sangre...

"No... Esto no puede estar pasando..." Sumika empezó a asustarse y empezó a recordar los últimos segundos antes de perder el conocimiento anteriormente "Había explosiones... explosiones... en la escuela... ¿Por qué...?"

Y de pronto, le viene una imagen a la cabeza: Kazama.

"¡No...! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Kazama! **¡Tengo que encontrarla viva!**"

Sumika empezó a correr por los caminos viables de las ruinas de la escuela, sin pisar ningún cuerpo. Apenas podía reconocer los caminos que cuando la escuela estaba entera, parecía que estuviera en un país extranjero que acababa de llegar sin saber cómo.

Sumika llegó a una ventana intacta y decidió asomarse en ella ver lo que hay en el otro lado y así orientarse y asegurarse de que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. En cuanto se asomó, vio el portón principal de la escuela (que llega a ser la salida para ella), y en ese portón había un furgón blindado y grande y algunos alumnos de la escuela estaban entrando en él por la puerta trasera... aunque hay que decir que en cuanto Sumika se asomó, ya estaban terminando con el transporte de los chicos, y entonces los hombres con unos uniformes cerraron la puerta, se metieron en el furgón por las puertas de piloto y copiloto y el furgón empezó a acelerar y dirigirse hacia las calles.

"¡Mierda, se habían olvidado de mí...!" Sumika pensó frustrada, aunque después un fuego de esperanza ardió en ella "Tal vez Kazama se hubiera metido ahí..."

Salió de la ventana -por el lado de fuera- y con algunos escombros de la escuela se ayudó utilizándolos de plataformas para así bajar hasta la entrada de la escuela.

"Joder, qué idiota soy... Tenía que suponer que esos tíos eran del rescate... Tengo que ir a por ellos."

En cuanto Sumika salió de la escuela, pudo notar que no sólo la escuela estaba destruida, también las calles y edificios estaban en un estado lamentable, con cadáveres y signos de violencia...

"No puede ser cierto... ¿En la calle también? ¡No me digas que...!"

Y Sumika empezó a correr en su camino hacia su casa... para ver a su familia.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Sumika regresó hacia su casa, y lo primero que vio de ella fue que estaba en ruinas, al igual que todos aquellos edificios que había visto en su carrera.<p>

"¡Tienen que estar vivos...! ¡Tienen que estar vivos!"

Sumika entró a casa y vio que su entorno estaba más oscuro que nunca. Caminó a paso ligero revisando habitación por habitación.

"¿Noe-san?" Sumika llamó "¿Hermanos? ¿Papá?"

No hubo respuesta, por más que Sumika llamara.

Revisó todas las habitaciones y no había nadie en ninguna de ellas. Sumika salió al jardín trasero de su casa y...

"No... No..."

Ya era tarde. Los cuerpos de los familiares de Sumika eran inertes, despedazados y algunos aplastados.

Sumika no hacía más que ponerse de rodillas y empezar a llorar.

"Lo siento..." Sumika murmuró entre lágrimas "Lo siento muchísimo..."

De repente, una serie de explosiones lejanas, pero que se iban acercando interrumpió a Sumika. Las explosiones acercándose era señal de que van a bombardear ese lugar.

Sumika se puso en alerta y se levantó "Los bombarderos... ¡Van a destrozar este lugar! Tengo que esconderme en un lugar seguro, ¡y rápido! Piensa, Sumika, piensa..."

Ella miró a todos los lados para ver si podía encontrar algo que le sirviese de escudo, o por lo menos, un lugar en donde refugiarse... Entonces agudizó su vista en una tienda cercana y fue para allá.

"En esa tienda había una especie de sótano, podría refugiarme allí; no es la mejor idea del mundo, pero merece un intento..." Sumika pensó.

En cuanto llegó a la tienda, buscó rápidamente el sótano habitación por habitación hasta que dio con una puerta hacia unas escaleras abajo, lo había encontrado. Entró allí y cerró la puerta quedándose dentro del refugio...

...el tiempo justo como para que todo el sitio empezara a tambalearse como si de un terremoto se trata.

"¡Espero que esto funcione...!" Pensó Sumika.

Esta vez, el "terremoto" duró menos que el anterior. Sumika se hizo a la idea que eran menos bombarderos que antes, así que salió fuera...

...y lo primero que vio fue su casa... más destrozada que antes...

"...lo siento..." Murmuró Sumika entre lágrimas.

No obstante, un furgón se paró frente a Sumika. Debido a que ella estaba llorando, no se dio cuenta del furgón y reaccionó tarde. En cuanto el hombre del furgón bajó, Sumika levantó las manos.

"Oiga... Por favor, ¡no dispare!" Sumika exclamó inconscientemente.

"Espere, que estoy aquí para rescatarla." El hombre respondió.

"¿Qué...?"

"Estamos tratando de rescatar a la mayor gente posible en la ciudad..."

"Así que vosotros sois..." Sumika reconoció la forma del furgón y el uniforme del hombre "¡El equipo de rescate!"

"No hay mucho tiempo, entra ahí."

El hombre le mostró a Sumika la puerta trasera, que la abrió, y se metió con los demás supervivientes, y entonces cerró la puerta.

Sumika examinó impaciente entre los pasajeros a ver si podía localizar a Kazama... pero ninguno de los individuos llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.

"Oiga, señor." Sumika llamó al hombre de uniforme por la ventana entre el sitio de pasajeros y el del conductor "¿Qué pasó con los estudiantes de la escuela...?"

"Ah, ¿que eres de allí?"

"Sí, ¿qué les sucedió?"

"Otro furgón del mismo equipo se está encargando de eso; no se preocupe, ellos están también en buenas manos."

Sumika dio un suspiro de alivio "Genial... gracias."

Entonces, Sumika se quedó sentado con los demás supervivientes. De todos modos, lo único que ella estaba pensando fue en Kazama y... en su familia, rematada brutalmente después por esos bombarderos; trató de no llorar entre todo el gentío que había en todo el furgón.

De pronto, el furgón dio un giro violento en una curva y dio un gran acelerón, el conductor avisó a los supervivientes: "¡Agárrense fuerte, hay enemigos disparándonos!"

En efecto, los disparos de armas de fuego empezaron a sonar en el furgón. Afortunadamente, el furgón era blindado y las balas no podían atravesar el chasis.

"¡Cuidado, agarraos como podáis!" El conductor exclamó a los supervivientes.

El furgón colisionó contra un obstáculo inevitable. Los responsables del furgón bajaron del ídem armados y abrieron la puerta trasera para que salieran los supervivientes.

"¡Salgamos de aquí, síganos!" Dijeron los responsables.

Luego, empezaron a correr a toda prisa, con los supervivientes y Sumika con ellos.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento..._" Pensó Sumika.

Poco después, hubo una emboscada enemiga y empezaron a disparar contra los responsables y los supervivientes hasta matarles... por suerte para Sumika, ella reaccionó deprisa y entró en un callejón estrecho y oscuro; así no podrían verla.

"_Joder... Si no lo hubiera pensado..._" Pensó Sumika.

Sumika entró sigilosamente y con cuidado en un establecimiento en ruinas. Ella observó su situación, vigilando a los enemigos durante un rato y sólo podía analizar lo siguiente:

"Estos enemigos sólo van por los espacios abiertos, y sólo hay patrullas de un solo individuo en los espacios cerrados, lo cual me deja abierta la posibilidad -aunque arriesgada- de desarmarlo y noquearlo cuerpo a cuerpo..." Meditó Sumika "Menos mal que tengo cinturón negro en Karate."

Con toda esta información, Sumika decidió avanzar por los callejones, ya que en espacio abierto no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

No obstante, no paraba de preguntarse el o los motivos de la destrucción del vecindario, o probablemente ciudad... pero no había tiempo para eso, Sumika tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, por ejemplo... _sobrevivir_.


	3. Indicio

Sumika salía con cuidado del edificio por otra de las puertas, mirando a todos lados por si acaso habían enemigos alrededor. Aunque el principal problema no era sólo el tema "1 contra todos"; si no, adónde tenía que dirigirse...

Ella caminó de forma sigilosa por las calles durante un rato, evitando a toda patrulla enemiga escondiéndose en callejones, edificios, y hasta cubrirse en escombros (lo cual no agradó mucho a Sumika, ya que se ensuciaba demasiado así).

Así siguió Sumika durante unos interminables 10 minutos de tensión y suspense. Poco después se re-encontró con el vehículo de rescate colisionado anteriormente.

"_Es el mismo vehículo que me rescató y luego se lo cargaron..._" Sumika pensó "_Algo me dice que debería comprobar este furgón..._"

Con esto en mente, Sumika entró al vehículo por la puerta trasera y echó un vistazo dentro. Fisgoneó debajo de los asientos de los supervivientes, en muchos papeles tirados en el suelo... y justo cuando iba a abandonar de revisar esto, Sumika encontró algo interesante en la guantera del asiento del copiloto. Era un trozo de papel con una especie de mapa, pero más allá de las apariencias, Sumika vio algo escrito en él:

"_Zona de reunión: calle Furutawa, la palabra en clave: Toyota._"

_(Nota del autor: ignoro si la calle mencionada existe o no, sólo es fruto de mi imaginación)_

"_La calle Furutawa... ¡Conozco esa calle!_" Sumika pensó "_Ahí pone zona de reunión, lo cual debe significar que están refugiando a los supervivientes en ese lugar... incluida Kazama... ¡Debo llegar allí lo antes posible! Aunque me pregunto para qué servirá esa palabra en clave... Me lo guardaré encima, por si las moscas..._"

Sumika se guardó su trozo de papel en su chaqueta (en su falda no se lo guardó porque es probable que se le escape el papel por una ráfaga de viento), y comenzó a salir del furgón de forma impaciente...

Mal hecho.

Sumika se dio cuenta _tarde_ de que los pasos que estaba dando hacían ruido que captó la atención de algunos militares cercanos. Ella rápidamente (aunque con sigilo) buscó un lugar para esconderse... y todo lo que pudo hacer es observar dos cuerpos inertes, muertos.

"_Lo siento mucho..._"

Sumika se tumbó en el suelo y puso los dos cuerpos encima suya para, según su plan improvisado, "camuflarse entre los muertos". Todo ello rápidamente, por suerte.

Los militares que ha escuchado Sumika se acercaron, se detuvieron a examinar el lugar y... pasaron de largo mientras estaban hablando en otro idioma que desconocía Sumika.

"_Buufff... Estuvo cerca, aunque me pregunto qué estarán tramando..._"

Sumika se levantó lentamente dejando los cuerpos con delicadeza. A partir de entonces sabía que no volvería a cometer el mismo error que le habría costado la vida. Debe de ser cierto lo que dicen que las prisas nunca llevan a nada bueno...

"_A ver..._" Sumika pensó _"La calle Furutawa está, según mis cálculos, a unos 10 minutos de aquí al norte a buen paso... Cerca, pero debo ser paciente._"

Sumika comenzó a andar con mucho sigilo y sin ruido para evitar ser descubierta por los militares.

* * *

><p>Durante poco tiempo, Sumika se zafó de los militares utilizando las mismas técnicas de sigilo que tanto la ayudaron anteriormente, hasta que se encontró en un callejón y vio parado a un soldado fumando y tranquilo. Sumika, escondida y cerca, empezó a analizar la situación:<p>

"_Este es el camino más seguro que puedo tomar, los demás están bloqueados por barricadas, de modo que por esos otros caminos sería un suicidio; y sin embargo, este guardia está parado aquí sin hacer nada... No cambia de posición... Aunque tampoco he visto a guardias pasando por este callejón, así que creo que ya es hora de poner en práctica mis habilidades de lucha... En cuanto dé la espalda, me lanzaré sobre él..._"

El guardia acabó con su cigarrillo, y cogió de su bolsillo otro, mientras él procedía a encender su cigarrillo con el mechero, y estaba tan concentrado en él porque su mechero estaba encasquillado. Así, el guardia se giró tratando de encender su cigarrillo, y Sumika aprovechó la ocasión para correr hacia él y darle un buen golpe de karate en la nuca. Como el guardia no llevaba casco, entonces el impacto fue brutal. En cuanto cayó al suelo, Sumika le propinó otro golpe en la cabeza que le dejó definitivamente inconsciente... al menos por un tiempo.

"_¡Uauh, soy como el puñetero Jackie Chan!_" Pensó Sumika, mientras intentaba relajarse por el intenso y rápido momento de vida o muerte "_Vale, ahora quizá deba desarmarlo un poco, nunca se sabe... no, es mejor dejarlo así, si se despertara desarmado entonces daría la voz de socorro; además..._"

Sumika miró por el callejón y encontró un cajón un poco pesado, y lo movió cerca de la cabeza del inconsciente.

"_Así creerá que se le ha caído encima por accidente. Sigamos con el recorrido..._"

Sumika, antes de salir del callejón por el otro lado, miró los dos lados y avanzó sigilosamente hacia el otro lado de la calle, el cual estaba misteriosamente despejado. Sumika no bajó la guardia para nada, y siguió avanzando así hasta llegar a una especie de campo, y en él había una entrada hacia una especie de cueva; decidió entrar por ahí, ya que el mapa había un dibujo indicando una cueva.

Sumika entró en la cueva, y siguió por el único camino oscuro que había, y al poco, vio una puerta de hierro. Sumika intentó abrir la puerta pero no podía, y, al instante, un par de voces procedentes de la puerta hablaban con ella.

"¡La palabra clave!" Dijo uno de ellos.

"¿...qué?" Para Sumika, esto fue súbito.

"¡La palabra clave, o dispararemos desde las torretas con cámara!"

No cabía duda de que Sumika estaba ante una situación de todo riesgo, así que tenía que actuar entonces o nunca.

"_¡La palabra clave, en aquel mapa...!_" Sumika logró recordar la palabra clave y respondió "Toyota."

Entonces, hubo un extraño silencio, y la puerta se abrió. Unos soldados (aunque de diferente uniforme que los enemigos) continuaban apuntando a Sumika, hasta que uno de ellos dejó de hacerlo y dijo:

"Eh, este uniforme lo vi hace poco. Son los de aquel grupo de supervivientes."

"Vaya... Por una vez pensaba que era una especie de infiltrada..." Dijo el otro.

"Tranquila, muchacha; nosotros nos encargamos de vigilar esto mediante nuestras pequeñas torretas camufladas y con silenciador, al otro lado de la puerta. Después nos encargamos de los cuerpos de los indeseables y los dejamos en ese cuarto oscuro de al lado." Aquello último asustó a Sumika un poco.

"Sí... eh..." Sumika dijo, nerviosa "Gracias por no dispararme y, ¿me dicen dónde están los supervivientes?"

"Sí, perdona. Están todo recto, literalmente, sin ninguna intersección ni nada. Llamas a otra puerta de hierro y dices la palabra clave, y enseguida estarás con los tuyos."

"Vale, gracias y buena suerte en la guardia."

"No hay de qué."

Sumika se dirigió sin miedo al único camino recto que había, tal como le indicó el guardia. El camino era algo largo, y después de estar 5 minutos caminando -y Sumika estaba algo agotada-, finalmente llegó a la otra puerta de hierro.

Tocó la puerta.

"La contraseña." Dijo una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

"Toyota." Respondió Sumika.

Y enseguida le abrieron la puerta.

"Anda, pero si eres una de la escuela aquélla." El soldado que abrió la puerta dijo "Seguro que encontrarás a tus amigas aquí."

"No lo dudo, ¿están en algún lugar en particular?" Sumika preguntó.

"Ni idea, pero podrías dar una vuelta por ahí y, si descubres a gente con el mismo uniforme que el tuyo pues..."

"¡Sumi-chaaan!"

La última voz que le resultó familiar a Sumika interrumpió al soldado, y Sumika se giró a donde provino esa voz y vio a una chica corriendo hacia ella. Instantes después, Sumika consiguió reconocerla...

"¡Kazama! ¡Estás viva!" Exclamó Sumika.

"¡Tú también, Sumi-chan!" Exclamó Kazama entre lágrimas.

Kazama seguía corriendo hacia Sumika hasta tal punto de darle un fuerte abrazo. Sumika no esperaba mucho un recibimiento de este tipo, y menos por parte de Kazama. Lo menos que podía hacer ella es devolverle el abrazo.

"Cómo te he echado de menos, Sumi-chan..." Kazama confesó.

"Yo también te eché mucho de menos, Kazama..." Sumika respondió.

"¿Cómo has sobrevivido...? ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"_Buff_, si yo te contara..."

"¡Ay, casi se me olvida! Las demás también están aquí."

"¿Quién?"

En ese momento varias chicas se acercaron a Sumika y Kazama. Sumika enseguida las reconoció: eran Kiyori, Tomoe, Miyako, y Azusa. La primera de ellas corrió para darle un fuerte abrazo a Sumika junto con Kazama.

"¡Sigues viva, qué bueno que estés bien, chica...!" Kiyori exclamó, mientras abrazaba tan fuerte a Sumika.

"Uff... No sé si lo sabéis, chicas, pero me estáis ahogando viva..." Sumika dijo.

"¡Uy, lo siento!" Kiyori y Kazama dejaron el abrazo.

"Nos alegra saber que estás con vida, Murasame-kun." Tomoe dijo.

"Te echábamos todas de menos..." Azusa dijo.

"Wow, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, amigas, en serio..." Sumika respondió.

"¿Y cómo hiciste para encontrarnos?" Miyako preguntó curiosa.

"Dios mío, es una historia muy larga, os lo voy a contar..."


	4. Entrenamiento

"...y entonces he ido atravesando esta especie de cueva hasta encontraros."

Ahí Sumika terminó de explicarles su historia a sus amigas Kazama, Kiyori, Tomoe, Miyako y Azusa. Éstas se quedaban impresionadas debido a las fuertes situaciones que tuvo que enfrentarse Sumika.

"Sumi-chan..." Kazama trató de decir "Lamento mucho lo de tu familia, no esperaba que..."

"No tienes por qué disculparte, Kazama... Nadie pudo haber sabido el desenlace..." Sumika dijo "Lo superaré, tarde o temprano."

Sumika miró a su alrededor... En la cueva había un montón de estudiantes, todos ellos adolescentes, la mayoría asustados, unos abrazándose el uno al otro...

"Mira a todos estos estudiantes..." Sumika dijo "Poco se esperarán de lo que pasa ahí arriba... No estamos preparados para esto, ni siquiera sabemos qué planes tienen nuestros enemigos..."

"No te desanimes, Murasame-kun." Tomoe animó "No hay que rendirse nunca, hasta que lo demos todo."

"Ya... Gracias por el ánimo..."

De pronto, un militar se acercó y dijo en voz alta lo siguiente:

"¡Atención todos!" Dijo él "Seguidme todos, el comandante quiere veros a todos en el nivel bajo, inmediatamente."

"Vaya, ¿qué será?" Miyako susurró "¿Nuestra liberación?"

"Mejor no hacerse ilusiones..." Tomoe dijo "Todavía es pronto para eso..."

Todo el mundo se levantó y siguió al militar hasta el nivel bajo. Todos se hallaron en una sala muy, muy amplia, tanto que parecía un gimnasio. Todos los estudiantes (y otras personas) hicieron lo que pudieron para caber allí, ya que apenas había sitio para tanta gente.

Al estrado estaba otro militar con un micrófono y comenzó su discurso:

"Damas y caballeros. Jóvenes, estudiantes o académicos..." El militar dijo con el micrófono "No os voy a mentir, estamos en guerra con un grupo enemigo desconocido. No tenemos ni idea de quiénes son, pero lo que sí sabemos es que no tienen piedad con nadie, sea quien sea. Se está desatando una guerra civil a nivel mundial. Sé que sonará peligroso lo que voy a decir, pero lo diré... Quiero que vosotros forméis parte de esa guerra, cooperéis con el Ejército Japonés y hagáis historia como los japoneses que trajeron la paz a su país natal."

En ese momento, todas las personas se asustaron, y no era de extrañarse.

"Lo sé. Pero no tenéis por qué ir; podemos esperar a que vengan ellos y nos maten, nos torturen o algo peor... Si queréis participar en esta guerra, sólo pedídmelo y recibiréis una instrucción. Rápida, pero suficiente. No tenéis mucha elección en estos momentos, así que vosotros decidís. Buenas tardes."

Entonces, el comandante dejó el estrado y abandonó la gran sala, dejando a los estudiantes sin habla.

* * *

><p>Después de reunirse en el sitio anterior del refugio, Sumika estaba hablando con sus amigas sobre el tema de participar en la guerra.<p>

"¿Pero habéis visto qué tan directo ha ido?" Sumika dijo "¡Como si pensara que todos hubiésemos jugado a aquel videojuego de disparos!"

"¡Y con ese lenguaje soez de que si podemos elegir morir!" Miyako dijo "¡Qué falta de delicadeza!"

"Aunque pensadlo un poco, chicas..." Tomoe dijo "No tenemos mucha elección, y estamos jugando en desventaja... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Ante la frase de Tomoe, las chicas empezaron a ponerse pensativas durante un buen rato. "_¿Merecería la pena?_" "_¿Deberíamos sacrificar nuestras anteriores vidas por esto?_" eran algunos de los dilemas que se estaban planteando seriamente.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Sumika se levantó y dijo lo siguiente:

"Voy a alistarme."

Eso dejó sorprendidas a sus amigas, especialmente a Kazama y Kiyori.

"¡Pero...! ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?" Kiyori exclamó.

"Esos idiotas mataron a mi familia, y probablemente también a la vuestra." Sumika respondió "Creo que tengo derecho a mancharme las manos de sangre."

"Sumi-chan... escucha..." Kazama dijo "Entiendo que quieres hacerlo por venganza, pero si vas por ahí sin más te perderemos. ¡No lo hagas!"

"Chicas..." Sumika dio un suspiro para explicarse por última vez "He visto cosas que vosotras no creeríais: bombarderos en casas ya destruidas, militares asesinando a quemarropa a gente inocente incluso después de su muerte, varias patrullas enemigas bien entrenadas..."

El monólogo de Sumika captó la atención de cierta persona, las chicas estuvieron al margen de él.

"...y fui, desde el instituto destruido, con escenarios sangrientos, yo sola a este sitio... Bueno, contando con la ayuda de un transporte de rescate que posteriormente había sido destruido por esos enemigos misteriosos, pero escapé de allí por muchísima suerte." Sumika continuó "Eso es todo lo que he pasado, y si vais a ese infierno, darlo todo porque si le dais a vuestro enemigo una mínima oportunidad, os matará antes de que vosotras respiréis... ¡De hecho, ¿por qué quiero alistarme sólo yo?! ¡No puedo hacerlo todo sola, necesito vuestro apoyo, y la de los demás para salvar Japón, quizás el mundo entero! ¡Debemos unirnos todos!"

Después de esas palabras, sorprendentemente, hubo muchos aplausos por parte de muchísima gente, excepto las amigas de Sumika, que se quedaron impresionadas por la tremenda charla que dio ella tanto que hasta pensaron que toda esa experiencia que sufrió Sumika afectó en su personalidad.

La persona que prestó atención a Sumika era un hombre con traje militar, se acercó a Sumika:

"Tienes valor, chica. Mucho valor." Empezó él.

"Se agradece." Sumika dijo.

"Supongo que estaría encantada por colaborar con la Resistencia, ¿verdad? Soy el coronel."

"Desde luego. Yo soy Sumika Murasame. ¿Por dónde puedo empezar?"

"Tenemos un campo de tiro." El coronel fue con Sumika acompañada hacia el lugar que vendría ser el campo de tiro "¿Manejaste un arma alguna vez?"

"Pues... Va a ser que no, pero ahora tengo interés.

"**¡Sumi-chan!** ¿Qué haces?" Kazama se acercó a Sumika.

"¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?" Sumika respondió.

"No puedes hacer esto, ¡es demasiado para ti!"

"Entonces ayúdame, no puedo hacerlo sola."

"No... Así no..."

"No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tienes dos opciones: o te alistas conmigo y nos ayudamos la una a la otra sin cometer riesgos innecesarios, o puedes quedarte aquí sin peligro a que te secuestren, te maten o algo peor."

"Sumi-chan..." La propuesta de Sumika dejó petrificada a Kazama "Tengo que pensarlo..."

"Muy bien..."

Así, Kazama se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigas.

* * *

><p>El coronel, una vez en la sala de tiro, le estaba enseñando las básicas a Sumika. La sala de tiro era como otro lugar cualquiera de la cueva de la Resistencia, sólo que era más amplia, tenían tablas de madera con dibujos de representaciones de blancos.<p>

Lo sorprendente fue que mucha gente estaba atendiendo a la explicación del coronel a Sumika.

"Esta palanca determina el tipo de disparo, que incluye el seguro, el tiro a tiro, a ráfagas y automático." El coronel le estaba enseñando el AK-74 "Ése será nuestro arma preferida, pero tenemos otras si no tenemos tantas para todos. Ése de ahí es el gatillo para disparar, y la mirilla, para que veas a dónde apuntas."

"Me vale." Sumika respondió.

"Hay unas cuatro normas que hay que saber sobre la seguridad en las armas. Las definió Jeff Cooper: Uno, todas las armas están siempre cargadas; dos, nunca permite que el cañón apunte a elementos que no desee destruir; tres, mantener el dedo alejado del gatillo hasta que su vista está sobre el objetivo; y cuatro, asegurarse de tener el blanco correcto y de lo que se encuentra detrás de él."

"Suena sencillo."

"De acuerdo, allí hay unos cuantos objetivos a distancias distintas. Toma tu tiempo y recuerda apuntar con la mira. Inténtalo con el más cercano."

El más cercano estaba a unos 15 metros. Sumika, decidida, se posicionó y comenzó a apuntar al objetivo.

"Recuerda que para apuntar mejor es preferible agacharse." El coronel avisó.

"Dispararé levantada, por probar." Sumika respondió, sin dejar de apuntar al objetivo.

Pasaron unos casi interminables segundos hasta que Sumika apretó el gatillo con la función de ráfagas... el retroceso del arma fue bastante violento, empujando a Sumika hasta que cayera al suelo. No le ha dado al objetivo.

"Je, je." El coronel se rió "Siempre pasa la primera vez. Cada arma tiene un retroceso diferente; normalmente las más potentes o las que tienen mayor cadencia de fuego tienen un retroceso mayor."

"Ya..." Sumika respondió, levantándose "No es como en las películas, ya sabes, esas típicas que un solo tío se carga a un ejército."

"Te entiendo. Tan realista no es."

Sumika comenzó a apuntar de nuevo, esta vez con anticipación al empujón del retroceso del arma, para que no vuelva a ser empujada de nuevo.

"¡Ánimo, chica, que tú puedes!" Dijo una voz entre las personas que estaban observando el entrenamiento.

Sumika seguía concentrada, tomó un par de segundos hasta que apretó el gatillo. Esta vez el arma no le empujó a ella como antes, y le dio al objetivo por el torso. La gente le aplaudió.

"¿Has visto?" El coronel dijo "Lo puedes hacer, cualquiera puede manejar un arma, te sorprenderías de las cosas que llega a arreglar hasta una simple pistola."

"Ya veo... Supongo que las pistolas tienen menor retroceso, ¿verdad?" Sumika preguntó.

"Gran mayoría. Las pistolas de mayor calibre como una Desert Eagle tienen gran retroceso, aunque no tanto como el rifle habitual."

"Me hago a la idea..."

"Bueno, ¿quién quiere aprender a disparar?" El coronel se dirigió a los demás "Veo que habéis estado atendiendo, así que vemos qué es lo que habéis aprendido, si tenéis una pregunta no tenéis más que decírmelo..."

Sumika siguió practicando, mientras que los demás entraron a la sala de tiro para aprender.

* * *

><p>"Chicas..." Kazama estuvo triste "Estoy preocupada por Sumi-chan..."<p>

"No eres la única." Tomoe dijo "Ha perdido a su familia brutalmente y, por lo visto, le ha afectado mucho."

"Si en verdad ella va a la guerra..." Kazama empezó a soltar lágrimas "...ella va a morir..."

Sus amigas empezaron a abrazarla, y Kazama hizo lo mismo con ellas muy fuerte.

"No quiero perderla..." Kazama susurró, llorando "No quiero que Sumi-chan me deje..."


End file.
